Nintendo Wiki
Nintendo Facts Welcome to NintendoUSAtitle!!! I'm the maker, and I decided to show you all the Game systems and stuff nintendo has made for all of us! There are codes, cheats, secrets, and so much more! This nintendo site is a hidden site, so be careful not to ruin this site. Anyway, Mario, Link, Zelda, Pikachu, Bowser, Kirby, King Dedede, Arceus, All your favorite nintendo games, nintendo secrets, and nintendo systems!! Now, lately I made a nintendo64usatitle, and it got destroyed by a friend of mine. So that's why I decided to make a nintendoUSAtitle instead. And however, this device in pokemon diamond, pearl, and platinum, called the PokeRadar, Tells you where a pokemon is hiding. These are some nintendo facts. What's up with Nintendo, lately???? Lately in Nintendo, in Super Mario World for the SNES has very few codes and cheats. My favorite code is the replay on the castles. If you wanna replay on the castle you have beaten (or any fortresses) press L & R when standing on the castle/fortress. Anither code is the exit. If you have played on a course already and you want to quit, press START, then SELECT. An easter egg I found is the SPECIAL zone. Once you unlock the special zone, stay on there for about 5 minutes. Sooner or later, the song will change. Now lets move on to another game, NEW super mario bros. for the DS. There's a couple of codes, like the Luigi code. Everyone knows (OK, 99.9% at least know) that one. In case you don't, on file file select, hold L & R down and tap A. It'll say "Luigi!" rather than nothing. And after you complete the game, pause the game on the map and select L,R,L,R,X,X,Y,Y. It's the secret challenge mode! What this does is when you move forward, the camera follows, but if you move backward, the camera will stay and you will die! Now, in this particular game, there is only one code for it, and that's the NintendoDS (lite, standard, or DSI). What's the cheat for the NintendoDS? Well, it's the debug cheat. Very useful. Here's what it does: Well, it makes your game (not the system) reset for fun or for when you're in a bug/glitch you can't get out of. It corrects your game progress* And It does nothing else. Well, the debug code is L+R+START+SELECT (*The one in the star means it will save the progress of that game before it resets). And also for the SNES, street fighter ll has a code. When on the documenttary about the characters, press L+R at the same time to make the document STAY ON THE SCREEN!! To make it disappear, press L+R again. Here's a few for wii sports. To have a blue tennis court, hold in the 2 button when it's loading. If you want to change the way the ball goes in baseball, here are some ways of throwing the ball- *2 makes it go underhand *<- makes it go closer to the batter *A+B is a splitter *A is a screwball *B is a curveball If you want to change your ball color, then here are the four colors- *LEFT= Red *DOWN= Green *UP= Blue *Right= Red And if you want to have no map or no power level swinger in golf, then hold in 2+A. And there's a Super Mario 64 DS cheat code. The debug screen. Most people know it, but if you don't, you first need to freeze your game. Then press L+R+Left+A, let go. Down+B. Let go, then finally START+SELECT. It does NOT damage your DS/DSi at all. Now, in Pokemon Blue, Red, gold, Silver, Yellow, Green, and Crystal, there's this pokemon called Missingno., and only few know how to get it. Well, here's how. 1.) All you need is a pokemon that knows Fly and a pokemon that knows Surf with you. 2.) Talk to the old man in Viridian city, and let him show you how to catch a Weedle. 3.) Fly to cinnibar island. 4.) Surf on the eastern coast of Cinnibar, so you are half-land and half-water. you will eventually encounter a wild Missingno. or other high level pokemon depending on the letters in your name. If you want missingno, you need to have an A, H, L, a, h, or l as a third, fifth, or seventh letter in your name. Now in MRC racing for nintendo 64, there ae 3 easter eggs. -there's the Kindroader easter egg. Kingroader is the yellow hummer used in the game. if you are in a Championship Race, offroads are always shortcuts. The kingroader will somehow and for some reason the car will eventually go 260 mph depending if you crashed or not. The maximum speed is 195, or so you thought. Use this, and you might win for REAL. - the next is a CHEAT CODE!!!! in 2player mode, go to the screen that lets you select your vehicles. go to the garage thats locked and hit B on it. ou cn select the hidden car even if you didn't unlock it!! And the best part- exit out of 2Player after you have one of the hidden cars, and go to whatever else besides VS Mode or Match Game. Look at your car. AWESOME RIGHT??? - the last easter egg no one really knows. There is a shortcut in DOWNTOWN (the course), when you get ot the waterfall part go straight through the waterfall. te wter makes it slippery and they dont tell you it is there. It is for you to find out. Anyway after you get out the tunnel and forest, you will run over cones and you will be 6 seconds further in the game now! That's what's up with Nintendo! Latest Nintendo Videos Here are a couple videos I thought were really cool when I was browsing through Youtube. The first one is called Mario Kart 7 Maka Wuhu Glitch The secret one is called Wii tips and secrets Latest Activity Category:Browse